Guardian Angel
by antz2u
Summary: A new transfer student had just arrived at St Miator. Who is she actually? Why does she seems to know so much bout Hanazono Shizuma? New pairing. Mysterious student vs Shizuma.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic, or any of its characters, plot, or what not.

Sorry for my poor grammar and English and my limitations in English words as im still learning them.

"_I promise, I will take good care of her on your behalf. May you rest in peace…..Kaori.."_

**Chapter 1: St Miator**

"At last I arrive…." KaE spoke to herself.

She was stunned when she saw the beautiful scenery there. There were 2 rows of Sakura Tree on the side of the pathway that led to a building that looked like a church. The leaves, that dropped from the tree seems like dancing in the air before they dropped to the floor. Surprisingly, KaE did not see anyone else besides herself. She started to wonder did she go to the wrong place. With a backpack on her back, she started to walked again until she heard a bell ringing sound. The sound lasted for around 1 minute then it stopped. KaE stood still. The front gate of the building was slowly opened. Someone came out from the building. It was a girl with white uniform. No it was 2 girls. No it was 3... no…. it was many. Girls kept on coming out from the building. They wore different colors of uniforms. Green, white and red. KaE guessed they must be the students of Strawberry Residence. The girls were chatting happily and no one seems to notice KaE's existence.

"Er… excuse me. May I know how to go to the administration office? I'm the new transfer student" KaE asked politely towards a group of students with red uniform who happened to pass by KaE.

"You just follow this path into the building then turn…." There was silence. The students, 3 of them were stunned when they at last saw KaE.

"Is there anything's wrong?" KaE asked. She felt uncomfortable with the stares.

"Your eyes…..It's very beautiful. It's blue colour." One of the girls said. Another girl added "You looked like a boy. Like Amane-senpai from Spica." KaE was wearing a Polo t-shirt, short pants until her knees and a pair of sport shoes. She was wearing a cap too but it didn't make much difference because her hair is short too. The girls started to giggle among themselves and whispered to each other.

KaE thanked them and walked away. She knew these 3 girls can't help her at all. They will ask for more questions before they can give the answer that KaE needed. KaE knew it too well. As far as she knew, her extraordinary blue eyes had attracted a lot of attention since she was able to recognize people, and she felt sucks with the attention.

Once inside the building, KaE's jaw dropped. It was huge. Students were everywhere and they were total of 5 stairs leading up to first floor to different location.

"Fuck. How am I going to find that administration office by myself? And how can I ask for the direction without the girls just staring on my eyes? Fuck. Damm. Shit." KaE was cursing herself.

"Sorry, is there anything I can help you?" a voice asked.

KaE turned around. She saw 2 girls with green uniform were approaching her. One with short hair another one with long hair. Both were cute, KaE thought. "I was wondering where is the……" KaE stopped. She recognized the unmistaken familiar stunned expression on their face. KaE sighed. "Nevermind, I can find on my own." She turned around and walked away but was blocked by them.

"I apologize for my rudeness." Both of the girls bowed. "I didn't mean to look at you at that way. It's just that…. just that your eyes are very beautiful." the short-haired girl said. Long-haired girl added "Yeah, we really didn't mean it. We are really sorry". They bowed again.

This time it's my turn to feel embarrassed with the situation. "It's ok. I…er…actually I have get used to it already. No need to apologize. Really. But erm..can you 2 show me the way to administration office?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Aoi Nagasi. I'm Suzumi Tamao." Both girls introduced themselves on our way to administration office.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm KaE. Shigeru KaE."

"So KaE-chan is a transfer student?" Tamao asked.

"Yeah. Today is my first day". KaE replied.

"When I first saw you I thought you were a boy. I almost want to tell you our school did not accept boys as student." Nagasi blushed.

"Never mind. I'm already getting used to it."

"Say KaE-chan, do you know there are 3 schools in our Strawberry Residence?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah I know. I've read some information bout this area before I came. If I'm not mistaken, it consists of St. Miator, St Spica and St Le Rim right?"

"KaE-chan does remember it well" Tamao said. I just smile.

"So which school did you plan to enroll?" Nagisa asked again.

"Ermm…"

"St Spica already has a prince, that is Amane-senpai. If KaE-chan can enroll in our school, then St Miator will have a prince too. KaE-chan looks beautiful with the blue eyes. I'm sure KaE-chan will be as popular as Amane-senpai. Maybe can match with Etoile-sama too." Nagisa sounded excited.

"Shhhh……Nagisa-sama. Keep down your volume. What will happen if Etoile-sama is around and heard what you just said? You know Etoile-sama is the most beloved and important person in Astrea Hill." Tamao warned.

"I'm sorry…" Nagisa apologized again.

"Etoile……" KaE mumbled alone.

"What did u just said KaE-chan" Nagisa asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Erm.. is it still far away?"

"No. We have just arrived." Tamao stopped.

We stopped at in front of a brown wooden door. The word "Administration Office" can be seen on the door.

"We parted at here, KaE-chan. Meet you again tonight during dinner time. Welcome to Strawberry Residence" Tamao continued then she left with Nagisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office is not as big as KaE imagined. And the decorations were quite simple too.

A white-haired old woman was sitting in front me reading KaE's resume on her hand.For a while she peeked at KaE then backed to the resume.

"Shigeru KaE" she finally opened her mouth. KaE straightened up. "There's information at here which I need you to clarify." KaE cleared her throat. "You requested your uniform to be in coat and long pants. May I know why?"

"Errmm…. I thought I had enclosed a letter with my father's signature to this requirement." KaE said.

"Yes I saw it. But you never stated the reason. As you can see, every student in this school is wearing the same uniform to school. Green blouse. I don't understand why you are exceptional."

"_Fuck. This woman is giving me a hard time. Can't you guess the answer? Have you see a man wears a skirt? Yeah. I will look like this horrible creature if you put me into a dress. Come on. Can't you see I dress like a boy? How can I wear a skirt?"_

KaE scratched her own head. "Well, I met with an accident since I was very very small. And the incident left me many scars on my leg. I don't want other people to see it."

"_Ok. The perfect reason"_

"But you can cover it with long socks. Didn't you see all the St Miator's students wear green blouse with long socks?" the old woman eyed at me sharply.

"_God, forgive me if I stand up now and choked her to death. Fuck. Can't she just do as instructed? My father is a very important figure in government. I have already got the permission letter from my father although I make the letter up, but still she has to respect my father's name."_

"Ermm…. My skin is…ermm.. allergic to some certain cloths. Mostly socks. See I didn't wear any socks." KaE pointed at her leg. She really didn't wear any sock today. Lucky, she thought.

"It's strange to think how your leg can allergic to socks and not long pants"

"Yeah, I also wonder why." I answered bluntly.

"Enough!" the old woman suddenly raised her voice. I looked straight at her. "I don't care who you father is. If you choose to be enrolling in this school, then you must follow the regulations."

"_Damm. Screw up."_

"But, I have a conversation with your father this morning."

"_WHAT!"_

"I do understand the situation. So, I have decided to give you a special permission to wear coat and long pants during your days at St Miator"

"_What did my father tell you? How come I don't know anything?"_

"Uh… Ermm..thank you."

Someone knocked on the door and a girl came in. "Miyuki is the Student Council President and she will lead you from now on." old woman said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Etoile**

"Welcome to Astrea Hill. I'm Rokojou Miyuki, St Miator Student Council President." Miyuki introduced herself without looking at me. She was busy examining the file which she was holding with left hand.

"Hai. I'm Shigeru KaE." Then KaE kept silent. She can't think of anything to say. Miyuki was expressionless all the time. KaE thought she's weird.

"You requested for a coat then. I'm surprise Sister approve for it."

"Yeah." Just a word and I kept my mouth shut again.

"May I know why you choose St Miator instead of St Spica and St Le Rim?" Miyuki asked.

"_Now she got me"_

"Err… well….because err…… I like green color coat."

At last Miyuki turned her attention to KaE.

"_Fuck. Fuck. What was I saying? Green color coat? What excuses is that? Isn't white color coat look so much better. And now she looks at me with weird eyes. I should have think carefully before I answer. Now I look so stupid" KaE thought._

"Well I'm taking you to the tailor to get your measurement. Then you can have your rest at your new room. Our dinner starts at 7pm. I will personally come to fetch you on that time. Since you still don't have our uniform yet, you are approve to dress casually to the dinner. Is there anything you don't understand?" Miyuki asked.

"Errmm…I think so far so good for now."

_"So far she is the first girl who did not feel bewilder with my blue eyes. Should I feel glad bout it or should I take her as some kind of weirdo"_

"That's good" Miyuki said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KaE throw her bag on the bed and look around.

"You must be kidding with me man." KaE said it out aloud like there's other person was in the room besides herself. "No TV, no computer, no radio no air-conditioner. What place is this actually? How can anyone survive at this place? Even the bed is a single-sized bed. OK. So there are 2 beds here. Should I join the beds together when I screw a girl? What the fuck. I wonder how she can survive last time. But still, she had 'her'. Maybe that's how she spends her time at here. Luckily I bring my laptop along. With my wireless modem. Don't know I can get the signal or not. Anyhow, we are at the top of the hill right now. Maybe later I should find a way to bring in my TV and my PS3 too.Sigh."

After satisfied mumbling with herself, KaE lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_So, what should I do now?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She turned around the right corner and saw a figure was standing in front of the room. She stopped then she slowly gets near to the figure, without making any sound. She saw the figure was trying to turn the door knob but the door was locked.

"What are you doing at here?" she said coldly. The figure turned around and saw her. "I assume you are not a student from Astrea Hill." She said so because the figure was not wearing the uniform from any of the 3 schools.

"You are wrong. From today onwards, I'm one of the St Miator's students. It's just that I'm a new transfer student and my uniform is not ready yet." The figured said.

_"She has very nice blue eyes" she thought._

_"She's getting thinner" the figure thought._

"OK. So this new transfer student, what are you doing at here?" She asked again and stared straightly at the new student.

"Ohh… I think I get lost. Today is my first day at Strawberry Dorm. I feel bored in my room so I came out to take a walk and now I forgot my way back. I try my luck at every room that I think is mine." the new student said.

"Go try your luck at other place. This room is prohibited"

"Prohi… why?"

"You no need to know bout that. Just do as what I have said. As a new student, I suggest you should follow your senior's advice." she said in a demanding tone.

The figure was in thought for a while then she said "Sorry. I think you were right. I should follow your advice. Sorry again for the trouble." She took a step backward and bowed then turned around and left the scene. The senior looked at the new student until she confirmed the new student had left the area. Then the senior took a key out from her St Miator's uniform and unlocked the door. She went into the room and locked it back. Never crossed in the senior's mind that actually the new student never left the place. She was hiding at the far corner observing the senior's every move.

"_Prohibited room huh? Not as prohibited as I imagined" the new student thought._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Later I will take you to meet with Etoile first. When you see her you should greet her and introduce yourself."

"Yes" KaE nodded her head. Miyuki had come to pick KaE up at 6.30pm sharp with the same expressionless face. KaE was wondering, did Miyuki contracted with millennium deadly disease; expressionless disease. Caused by expressionless virus. KaE shake her head. Both parties did not speak a single word on their way to cafeteria.

When they reached there, Miyuki suddenly stopped at in front of the cafetaria door. KaE was following her from behind and did not notice she suddenly came to a halt and KaE bumped on her.

"What the…….."

KaE started to curse but was interrupted by Miyuki. "When you went inside, no matter you like it or not, you must stay calm with the attentions that you will get. I'm sure, with your blue eyes, you will become a 'star' in a very short time in Astrea Hill. I hope, you will not abuse these special attentions that you get, to hurt other people or to get something for yourself in a wrong way. Keep humble and I believe these attentions will being glory to you and to St Miator in the future."

"What do you mean by that?" KaE asked. She was confused with what Miyuki had just said.

"You will understand later. Now prepare to get in"

Miyuki pushed opened the door and we went in. I followed her footsteps. The cafeteria suddenly was in silence state. No one say a word. All eyes were focused on me. KaE started to felt uncomfortable with the stares.

KaE whispered to Miyuki "Can we end this fast? I feel like their eyes are raping me."

Miyuki smiled. At last KaE saw her smiled and at last KaE knew she did not contracted with the millennium deadly disease. "Learn to get used to it."

KaE was speechless. She kept her head low to avoid the stares. She bumped on Miyuki again when Miyuki suddenly stopped. Then there were soft laughter.

"Fu…….."

Miyuki interrupted KaE's cursing again. "Good afternoon, Etoile. She's the new transfer student, Shigeru KaE"

KaE looked up. Sitting on a chair in front of KaE is an elegant and a very beautiful girl with long silver hair. KaE instantly recognize her.

"So you are the Etoile." KaE said.

"And you are the new student who get lost today." she said.

"KaE-sama, you can't be so rude to Etoile. You should greet her now." Miyuki warned KaE.

KaE nodded to Miyuki. "Good afternoon, Etoile. I'm the new transfer student, Shigeru KaE. Nice to meet you." I raised my right hand instead of bowed to her.

"KaE-sama……" Miyuki started to say something. Sounds can be heard from every corner from the cafeteria. Girls were whispering to each other discussing bout KaE's sudden approach. The sounds became louder when Etoile stood up and shook KaE's hands.

"Nice to meet you to KaE-sama. I'm Hanazono Shizuma, the Etoile for the 3 schools." She smiled. Shizuma got near to KaE's ear and whispered "I will feel much happier if this blue-eyed new student can be more feminine"

"Shizuma……" Miyuki wanted to say something again but this time she was stopped by KaE.

"Etoile-sama's beauty has already captured this blue-eyed new student's heart. Besides being more feminine, this blue-eyed student will do anything to make Etoile-sama feel happy." KaE whispered back. And they both smiled.

Miyuki tapped on her forehead and said "Oh my god…." Then there were roared and cheers from the girls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think of Shigeru KaE?" Miyuki asked.

"I wonder will she wear skirt?" replied Shizuma. Her back was facing Miyuki and the room was dark. Both girls did not mind to turn on the lights.

"Shizuma. Can you be more serious?" Miyuki started to raise her voice.

"Miyuki, can you please don't nag at me with the same topic over and over gain." Shizuma said coldly.

"We both have the same responsibilities to plan for St Miator's future. We both will be graduated next year. Someone will become the next Etoile. We have to get prepare now. Before this, I was worried we can't find a suitable candidate. The Spican there most probably will have Ottori Amane to run for the election. With Amane's current fame at Astrea Hill, no one can challenge with her for sure. But now, luck is on our side. Shigeru KaE will be St Miator's future star. She will be St Miator's prince."

"Just do everything that you think is right Miyuki. I have no comment." Shizuma said without even bother to turn back. Miyuki sighed. She can't stand her friend's 'don't care attitude' anymore and left the prohibited room without a word. Shizuma continue to stare through the window and mumbled "Kaori……."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for my lateness. Been busy with work these few days. Am glad to get 2 good reviews from the public. I will work harder to write a good story. Enjoy my Chapter 2: Etoile. Chapter 3: Amane is in progress.


	3. Chapter 3

''It looks eerie" KaE talked to herself. "And I wonder why she likes it so much"

KaE tighten her own jacket as the cold breeze continued to hit on her as she faced the lake. KaE stared at the lake and try to imagine the scene when 'she' stood at the same place as KaE, watching the calm lake with the person that 'she' loved. The moon was covered by the cloud, so KaE can't really clearly see the surrounding. She only heard the trees rustling, and the wave hitting the land sound.

_And there were footsteps._

KaE froze. It's just her own hallucination or did she really hear footsteps? Its' not a good thing for sure to hear footsteps at this hour and at an eerie place like this. She stood still, afraid to turn around while the footsteps were getting nearer and nearer. Her heart was beating faster and faster too.

"_Jesus God, Buddha, St Mary, whoever, please let those things stay away from me_." KaE was praying in her heart.

"Shigeru KaE-sama?"

Silence. The footsteps stopped. KaE was confused. "_Did I hear someone called me just_ _now?_" she thought. KaE felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped a little. Her eyes still focus on the lake did not dare to turn around.

"Shigeru-sama?"

The voice's owner tapped on KaE's shoulder again. Slowly, very slowly, KaE decided turned around and meet the voice's owner face to face. She saw a girl with short, blue haired smiling at her. Behind the girl, was a white colored horse.

------

"So you found your way through the 'secret tunnel'" Amane said.

Both KaE and Amane were seated on the sand, enjoying the night view. The lake sure looked different with someone by each other side.

"Yeah. And I found this place. And you. Gosh you scare the hell out of me. I was so afraid that I will bump into…." KaE stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Into what?" Amane grinned.

"Nothing" KaE looked away. She did not want Amane saw her reddened cheek.

Amane laughed. "Ok. Ok . I promise, I won't tell anybody that our new transfer student is afraid of ghost." Amane continued to laugh. KaE stared at her with unfriendly eyes.

Amane stopped laughing. Her expression suddenly changed to serious face. "Frankly, I'm glad you have come to Strawberry Residence. I'm sure you can help to ease some of my 'burden'".

"Burden? What burden. How can you be so sure of that? We just know each other for 30 minutes. I just get to know you are Ottori Amane from Spica 20 minutes ago. Though you recognize me from my short hair just now but we barely know each other."

Amane looked down. She sighed. "The girls... the attentions..."

"What's wrong with the gi... hah! I understand. Once I stepped into the school today, there's a bunch of girl compare me with a prince from Spica named Amane. Not long, there's another group of girls started to compare me with you also. You're really a star at Strawberry Residence." KaE teased Amane.

Amane sighed again. This time it was louder. "That's why, I have to sneak out at night for horse riding training. I can't have a normal and peaceful training during day time."

Amane stood up, backed facing KaE, picked up a stone and thrown it into the lake.

"It's really frustrated. I just want to have a normal school life. What Spica's prince? I don't want that title. I'm just me. Me, myself. I'm Ottori Amane. Not a Spica's prince. I'm a student not a prince. Fuck!"

Amane was shouting at the lake. KaE watched at her. She do understand Amane's frustration. Her own blue eyes gave her the same problem too. Suddenly Amane turned around and giggled.

"What?" KaE raised one of her eyebrows.

"I think now there's someone can share my burden. Remember the cheers that you got during dinner time? It has make you a star in just a day time. If not how can I instantly recognize you just now? Now St Miator will have a prince also."

"So what? The girls will still crazy for you. The only different is they will have one new idol in the future and they will focus their attentions on these idols and won't shift their attentions from one to another. So you are still as popular ever."

"Really?" Amane frowned. Her eyes were locked on KaE.

KaE nodded her head. "My past experiences told me that."

Amane sighed again and rested her butt beside of KaE. "I think we both should be more girlish. Being a tomboy in all-girls school is not a good thing."

KaE laughed. "Etoile-sama is girlish enough, but still her popularities, I believe is not below you."

"Because she's a very stunning lady"

KaE lied down and whispered "Yeah. Beautiful and elegant." KaE stared into the empty sky and her mind drifted away.

"Pardon, what did you say just now?"

"Huh, er... nothing. Nothing." KaE came backed reality.

"Ok. But by the way, how did found the 'secret tunnel'" Amane asked.

"Oh... erm...well...erm... I er... Accidentally stumble upon it. How bout you?" KaE quickly shot backed the question towards Amane.

Once again Amane stared far away at the sky. "One of my old friends told me bout it around 2 years ago but... she's not at here anymore."

"Where does she go?"

"...To a place that is far far away."

They continued to stay by the lake until both of them dozed away.

---------

Epilogue

"Hey Amane-sama, why do I have to do the punishment with you? I'm a new student at Strawberry Residence. It's normal for me to know nothing bout the curfew." KaE grumbled while continue to sweep the floor.

"It can't be help. Starbright doesn't know how to take a broom and do the punishment. You have to replace her of course. Furthemore, you really did know bout the curfew"

KaE sighed and both of them continue with their punishment at the big hall under supervision of Spica's student council president, Chiyou Shion, who was rubbing her own temple and St Miator's student council president, Rokojou Miyuki who was shaking her own head. The worst is, the hall had become the center attraction among the students who giggled among themselves watching these 2 'stars' doing their punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I did not own Strawberry Panic or any of the characters.

2 months had passed since the first day KaE arrived at Strawberry Residence. She had indeed become St Miator's prince. Her blue eyes were so captivating that it can almost match with Etoile's charm; to stun a girl by just looking into their eyes. But for KaE, it was an unfortunate for her. Especially when she was with another prince, Amane. These 2 persons had formed a good friendship after the first day they met at the lake. KaE's arrival had become a new treat to Kenjou Kaname and Kiyashiki Momori, both are Spican, whom always had their eyes on Etoile's throne. KaE had new nemesis without really realize bout it.

"Say Amane-sama, doesn't Spica have its own library? Why you come to St Miator's one?" KaE asked.

"Because it's peaceful here. Silent and quiet. Unlike Spica library, always crowded and quite noisy too" Amane continued to walk, passed by the dark color book shelves one by one. KaE was following her from behind.

"Screams from your fans you mean?" KaE laughed.

Amane stopped, turned around and get near to KaE until her face was just few inches from KaE's face and whispered "Don't try to make fun of me, my pal. You are no way better than me. Once I go out and shout your name, a swarm of St Miator's bees will rush in to get their honey." Amane pointed her finger to KaE's chest.

KaE gulped. "Fine. Fine. Just get on with your work ok? And fast too. I'm tired"

Amane chuckled and continued on while KaE was cursing to herself behind of Amane. While cursing, something caught KaE's eyes. KaE turned and walked into a lane in between 2 shelves until almost at the end she heard voices from the other side of the right shelf.

"Finally we are alone"

"But Etoile-sama..."

_"Etoile-sama?"_ KaE thought.

In these 2 months KaE had heard many rumours bout the Etoile. Don't know what had happened 2 years ago, Etoile was a changed person since then. Rumours always surrounded her with all the cute girls that you can get at school. A typical flirter.

"No need to be afraid, Sizuka. No one will find us. Do you know, your cute little eyes and your pinky lips are such a charm to me."

_"This is Shizuma-sama's voice."_

"Oh Etoile-sama. I always hope I can get your atten..."

"Shh... I'm here now, right?

"Ye...yes"

There were silence. KaE took out a book and purposely dropped it on the floor and created a 'thud' sound. KaE waited. No response from the other side. After a while KaE walked around the book shelf to the spot where she heard the voices just now and saw a girl in St Miator's uniform. Etoile was nowhere on sight. It was just as KaE had expected. The girl gasped when she saw KaE. KaE cocked her head from left to right then to left again, pretending to search for book. She walked nearer to the girl then suddenly turned around to face the girl and stretched her right hand forward. The girl blushed as KaE leaned near. KaE caught a book and slowly pull it out until she stopped at mid-way and let go of the book.

"What a fool I am for not noticing that Sizuka-sama was standing in front of me?" KaE let out her most charming smile and stared at Sizuka, deep into her eyes. Instantly, Sizuka fell into KaE's spell.

"KaE-sama…….." Sizuka's face softened and looked at KaE's blue eyes intently. She blushed.

"You don't mind if I just call you by your name?" KaE asked. Sizuka shook her head.

"But…how come you my name?" Sizuka whispered.

KaE chuckled. "The same reason why you know my name also."

"But that's different. You are…….

KaE cutted in by putting her finger on Sizuka's lips. "There's no difference my dear. In my heart there's no difference." KaE lightly push Sizuka's chin up with her right index finger and wrapped Sizuka's waist with her left hand. Sizuka felt her knee was weakened. "Beautiful" KaE murmured. KaE pulled her lips nearer and nearer and slowly met with Sizuka's pink lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At last." Amane grinned childishly when she found the book that she was looking for. "KaE-sama, you really…" Amane frowned when she saw KaE was nowhere on sight. "_Where had she been_? _I thought she was behind me all the time_." Amane started to walked around and looked for KaE. Seems like KaE knew Amane was looking for her as she suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Searching for me?" KaE asked.

"Yeah. Where have you been? You suddenly just disappear."

"Ohh…..Errmm… I found something interesting." KaE smiled.

"And what was that?" Amane continued with her book searching quest and paid little attention to what had KaE just said because she knew KaE loved to bluff sometimes.

"Nothing."

Amane stopped and stared at KaE. "Excuse me?" Amane thought KaE will tell her everything although sometimes she can be mysterious.

"Nothing." KaE grinned and walked away leaving Amane behind in confused state.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. That's the end for Chapter 4. Luckily my internet line still can function properly although I had moved it to another state. Coming soon, Chapter 5 – The Green House.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Amane-sama. Did anyone tell you, you look good in your school uniform dress?" KaE laughed as loud as she could.

Amane stared at KaE with a pair of flaming eyes. "KaE-sama, I think you better keep your mouth shut before Starbright gives you the fastest way back to the hostel by giving you a helping kick. Want to try?" Amane asked with a threatening voice.

KaE gulped and took a step backed when Starbright neighed at her. "Ermm. No…. thanks." KaE really kept her mouth shut, on her entire journey backed to her hostel.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again I did not own any characters from Strawberry Panic.Only Shigeru KaE belongs to me.

Shizuma POV

_As it appears to me, the green of the tree lines has gone. How long has it been? Since I haven't been able to feel the flowers. How long has it been? In the greenhouse, they are flowers that do not know the rain. And outside there are flowers blooming in the rain. While they are all flowers, which are happier? If they could talk, what would the flowers say?_

I heard a knock on the glass door. I looked up and saw a familiar figure. Familiar but yet strange. Maybe because of the difference between her and other students. This is the second time I met with her face to face despite the facts that we were from same school. She was wet due to the rain. I let her in and gave her a dried towel while I prepare the hot tea and we were seated together at the round table.

"Sorry for interrupting. I was passing by this area when it suddenly started to rain like cats and dogs." she apologized.

I smiled to the sudden intruder indicating it was not a big problem. She took a sipped from her tea and stood up. I thought she was going to leave but to my disappointment she didn't. Oh, what was I thinking? It was still raining outside and I don't have any intention to let her stay any longer.

"What is this place actually? the intruder asked.

"You don't know?" I was surprised she didn't know what place is this. The intruder shook her head. "Greenhouse" My answer was simple.

"No wonder there are many flowers here" the intruder smiled and took a stroll in the greenhouse. I watched her every movements and seriously, I hope the rain will end soon, so she can leave and left me in peace. I'm not in the mood to have company now. I need time for myself. I enjoyed my tea and my mind drifted away while she took her time with the flowers.

"You like bonsai?" the intruder suddenly asked. Instantly I backed to reality from day dreaming.

"Uh..what…."

She laughed then repeated the question. "I ask, do you like bonsai? I saw many here." She was facing the bonsai when she asked me the question. Seem like she's directing the question to the bonsais more than to me. Wait. Was it my imagination or was it true that there were sadness in her eyes when she looked at the bonsai. Not just her eyes. Her expression. There was something else on her mind. "How come a bonsai can be so captivating? Or is it the memories…" she murmured.

I eyed at her curiously. "What did you say just now?"

My words seem to hit her hard enough to call her back to reality. She lifted her head a bit then slowly regained her composure. She turned to me, totally ignored my question and said "You must have put many efforts on these bonsais. I saw there are few pots of _Japanese Black Pine_ here. This bonsai is hard to maintain. Black pine is a tree that takes many years to achieve the mature look of a superior specimen bonsai. For this reason, it is important that those who would choose to grow them be steadfast in their attentive and uncompromising care of the tree."

"You don't look like a bonsai lover"

She smiled and turned her attention towards the bonsais again. "I learn it from my close relative. She was a bonsai lover." She sank into deep thoughts again.

"_What's wrong with this girl_?" I thought.

"Why do you take so much care of the plants?" she suddenly asked. Before I could answer, she continued "You want to see them grow? See them mature?" Again before I could say anything she cut in again "Why you can let them grow, let them mature but can't let yourself do the same?" She said it with a deep voice.

"What do you mean?" This time I managed to shot her backed a question.

"It's over. Everything's over. You knew it."

I was speechless. What was she trying to say? What does she know about me? She talked like she knew me. Who is she?

"What do you mean? I don't understand." I try to remained as calm as possible.

She didn't answer at once. She took her time, lingered around the bonsai area inside the greenhouse. Scrutinizing each of the bonsais, like she was searching for something. Her face was expressionless. Frankly, I started to get impatient with her. Don't know why, I started to get angry with what she just said. I almost wanted to exercise my Etoile's authority to get her out from the greenhouse but luckily I still managed to keep my cool. I continued to let her words lingered on my mind. "_It's over. Everything's over. You knew it_". What did she mean by that? It can't be she knew anything bout me. And especially bout her. Only Miyuki knew my secret. Only Miyuki knew my relationship with her. Yes. Only Miyuki knew. I'm getting sensitive lately. I shook my own head and sighed.

I look up when I felt she came back to my side.

"Sorry for the interruption. I think it's time for me to go. Thanks for the tea." she smiled. I took a glanced at her wet hair and uniform then outside the greenhouse. It was still raining outside. She seemed like knew what was on my mind because she suddenly said "It's ok. It's just a short way back to the hostel. I can run through the rain." She smiled at me. After hesitated for a while, I nodded and reply her backed with a smile then she turned away. I watched her, walking slowly to the exit. I took another sipped from my tea when she suddenly turned around.

"Let me tell you a secret. There's always someone at here, who want do care you as much as 'her' do. Have you ever thought that it might be 'her' wish to have someone to take care of you? Just……let go……" She stood still for a while and did not continue her sentence. Her blue eyes locked at me like she was waiting for my response. Response. What response should I give her? I was speechless. I was shocked but did not show it out. At that time, there was just 1 thing on my mind. Who is Shigeru KaE really is?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I admit it. I copy that Shizuma's though straightly form the anime. Well just want to make the feelings real. I will temporary stop this story for a while as i was preparing another one-shot shoujo ai story which include Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru, both characters from sailormoon anime. So cya.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Strawberry Panic. Only Shigeru KaE is mine.

"KaE-sama……"

"Shh……." KaE put her finger on the girl's lips to silence her. "Don't say anything. Just stay close to me, ok? Close your eyes, and enjoy every seconds that we are having now."

The girl nodded her head slightly. KaE slowly leaned forward to capture the girl's lips. Little did she knew, a pair of eyes were watching them secretly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, indicated the end of the class. Nagisa was packing her bag, when suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder. Nagisa turned around and jumped a little when she saw Tamao's face was just inches from her own.

"Ei..Tamao-chan, u scares the hell out of me." Nagisa frowned. She hated Tamao for always scaring her like this.

"Nagisa-chan, did you hear bout the rumours?" Tamao's voice was low. She kept on checking her side, left and right, to prevent someone from eavesdropping their conversation.

"What rumours?"

Tamao stared at the tomboy who was sitting at the corner of the class, near the window. Nagisa looked at the tomboy, then to Tamao, then to the tomboy again then backed to Tamao again.

"Tamao-chan, you mean the rumours bout KaE……."

Tamao quickly closed Nagisa's mouth with her hand. KaE glanced at them when she heard someone mentioned her name just now. Tamao quickly bowed at KaE and with one swift move, she dragged Nagisa out from the class. Coincidentally, KaE was enrolled in the same class with Nagisa and Tamao.

"What are they doing?" KaE arched her own eyebrow in confusion.

Backed to their room, Nagisa quickly lied herself on the bed.

"What a tiring day." Nagisa sighed in relief that the class had finally came to an end.

"Nagisa-chan, you should keep your voice down just now. Sure you don't want KaE-sama heard anything bout it." Tamao said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Tamao-chan. I didn't realize it." Nagisa clapped her palm together and put up a guilty face to ask for forgiveness from Tamao.

Tamao sighed in defeat. How can she get angry with her cute little Nagisa?

"But what's wrong with KaE-sama?" Nagisa asked with an innocent face.

"You didn't hear anything bout KaE-sama?"

Nagisa shook her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shigeru KaE is behaving strangely lately." Momori said as she hugged Kaname from behind and rested her head on Kaname's back. "What's her motive by flirting around with the girls that have affair rumours with Etoile-sama?

"To increase her own publicity for the Etoile's post of course. Is there other reason else?" Kaname calmly said.

"But she no needs to do that. Her blue eyes have already captured countless hearts".

"Rumours can help her achieve her target easier. She's not that simple, Momomi." There's annoyance in Kaname's voice. Momomi knew, Kaname was getting frustrated with KaE's recent popularity, but Kaname tried her best not to show it.

"Don't worry. We can handle it. Prom night is just around the corner. We can use this chance to get back some vote." Momori grinned devilishly.

"How?" Kaname turned around and looked at Momomi with a confused face.

"Just wait and see." Momomi laughed. Then Momomi led Kaname to their bed and covered themselves with the blanket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door was being opened. A girl in St Miator uniform stepped in but instantly came to a halt when she saw another Miator student was in the meeting room, busy with the files that were piling on the meeting table.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Miyuki took her seat beside Shizuma.

"As far as I'm still remember, I'm the Etoile of the Astrea Hill." Shizuma said without even looked at Miyuki.

"But you always forget your duty as an Etoile." Miyuki chuckled. "Or maybe recently KaE-sama has reminded you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what is her intention to flirt with all the girls that have rumours with you, but if it can help you to stay away from the distractions and fulfill your Etoile's duty properly, I have no choice but to support her. Besides, I'm glad she gaining some reputation now although in a very wrong way. But I will settle it later." Miyuki stated her intentions clearly.

"Seems like you are well prepare for the next Etoile's election."

"In our long history, Miator has never failed to have candidates for the Etoile election. And I will not allow this tradition to be broken especially by me" Miyuki stated it clearly.

"Hope so……"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nagisa-chan, will you be my partner for the prom night?" Tamao asked with hopeful eyes.

Nagisa blushed profusely and answered," Tamao-chan, you already knew the answer. Why still want to ask?"

Tamao giggled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh...I starting to lose ideas...Needs time...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Strawbery Panic.

She was nervous. Her heart was beating fast. She waited patiently at behind the door, and at the same time she was enjoying the moment. Listening to her angel's voice, but on the other hand, she hoped the choir practice session will come to an end as fast as possible. So do her anxiety. She walked backed and forth and keep on mumbling the same speech. To be more accurate, she was memorizing the speech. The speech, which she will tell to her angel later. How long did the time had passed, she didn't know, but the church's door was opened slowly now. She ran to one of the thick walls and hide herself. Spican choir girls were coming out but she didn't see her angel. She started to get nervous again. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Yaya was coming out from the church 5 minutes later, followed by her angel, Hikari. Thanked God, besides them, there was no one else at the church.

"Hikari." She stepped out from her hiding place. Both Yaya and Hikari were surprised to see her.

"Amane-senpai," Hikari smiled when she saw Amane, but Yaya looked displeased with with Amane's sudden approached. "Amane-senpai, are you looking for me?"

"…Yeah…" Amane cleared her throat. Her heart beats was beating faster and faster.

"What is it?"

"Well, er…..actually….." For a moment, Amane felt her heart had stopped beating, when Hikari looked at her with a lovely face. Her words just stuck at her throat and nothing came out.

"Anything's wrong, Amane-senpai?" Hikari started to feel uneasy.

"Actually…er….I …. I want ….to……"

Hikari frowned. "Amane-senpai, is it so hard for you to talk to me?" Hikari's voice was sad and tears started to form at the corner of Hikari' eyes.

"No. No. It was my problem. It's because I am nervous." Amane rushed in to explain. "You make me feel nervous." Amane whispered.

Hikari's eyebrows were still knitted together. Hikari thought Amane wanted to say something that will bring an end to their friendship. Hikari started to sob.

"Hikari, please… please don't cry first. It's not your fault. I actually want to invite you as my partner for the prom night. I was nervous so I stammered. It's not your fault. Please. Please don't cry." Amane blurted all out at once to clear Hikari's misunderstanding. Then she gasped at her own straightforwardness. Hikari's eyes wide opened. Amane blushed and looked away. There was silence. Yaya was shock with Amane's outburst. Seeing no response from Hikari, Amane shifted her attention backed to Hikari. Hikari was sad. At least her expression showed that.

"Hikari, any problem with it?" Amane gently asked Hikari. Hikari nodded her head. "Then what is it?" Amane pursued again.

"Yaya-chan had just invited me to the prom night." Hikari whispered but Amane still can hear it. Amane stared at Yaya in disbelief. Yaya felt uneasy when Amane glared at her.

"Then have you agreed to be her partner?" There was disappointment in Amane's voice.

Hikari shook her head. "Not yet."

Hikari let out a sigh of relief. "Nevermind. Prom night is still one week away. I'll wait for your answer. No matter what is your decision……" Amane paused for a while and look straightly into Hikari's eyes, "……I will gladly accept it." Their eyes were locked for a while then Amane smiled, took a step back, bowed and she left. Hakari looked at Amane until she was out of sight. Yaya's heart was hurt. She didn't know what Amane had told Hikari, but she had a very bad feeling bout it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KaE looked at her watch and tapped her foot furiously. Amane was late. They were supposed to have lunch together but now she had been waiting for almost an hour but still there was no sign of Amane. Girls were giggling at each other when they passed by KaE's table. KaE was very very annoyed with the girls' reaction. They make her looked like a monster from the other planet.

"May I sit down?" A voice asked. At first KaE thought it was one of her admirers. As she prepared to wave her away, she caught a glimpse of St. Miator's Student Council President's Rokojou Miyuki's sight from the corner of her eyes. Miyuki was standing at the side of the table waiting for KaE's reaction. KaE quickly stood up and bowed.

"Good afternoon, Rokujou-sama."

Miyuki's smiled at KaE's formality.

"_Don't tell me she's interested in me_" KaE thought.

"Good afternoon. You haven't answer my question. May I?"

"Sure." KaE gulped. She was caught off guard by Miyuki's sudden approach. She sat down after Miyuki had done so.

"You're alone today?" Miyuki opened a topic.

"No. I supposed to have lunch with Amane, but she was late." KaE frowned and looked at her watch again. Miyuki nodded.

"It's a surprise to see how close you two are, especially you two are from different schools." Miyuki said.

"Well, maybe because we have similarities." KaE answered. Yes, they do have a very common similarity. Both are tomboy.

"I guess you mean your outlook." KaE laughed at Miyuki's statement. Miyuki suddenly became very serious. KaE stopped laughing when she aware of Miyuki's sudden changes. KaE sat still.

"I was wondering, who will be your partner for the prom night." A straightforward question from Miyuki.

KaE blinked for few times. "Prom night? What prom night? Does Astrea Hill have prom night also? I thought only co-ed schools have prom night."

"You don't know? No girls try to date you to the prom night?" Miyuki felt surprised with KaE's answer.

KaE shook her head then she was in thought for a moment. "_Wait. Wait. Recently many girls look at me with weird eyes. Seems like they have something to tell me but when I looked back at them, they run away. Is it because of the prom night?_"

"KaE……..KaE….." Miyuki tapped on the table.

"Oh yes?" KaE's mind came back to Earth when she heard the tapping sound.

"Where were you?"

"Eermmm…. Nowhere."

"So, now you knew bout it. Is there any girl that you would like to take to the prom night?" Miyuki asked again.

"_What's wrong with Miyuki? Why does she so concern who's my pro night's date? Ohh….shit! Don't tell me she wants to be my partner?_" KaE's eyes widened when she thought of this. Miyuki arched her eyebrow, curious with KaE's reaction.

"_What was she thinking?_" Miyuki thought. Both eyed at each other suspiciously.

KaE decided to be the first one to break the silence. "Well, I think I won't go to the prom night."

"Why?" Miyuki was on her feet immediately. She was surprised with KaE's decision. Everyone in the cafeteria turned their attention to Miyuki. Miyuki, realized her sudden outburst, quickly sat down. Her face was red.

"I'm not interested in the prom night. I don't have any partner either. I rather stay at room, sleeping." KaE chose her words carefully. But Miyuki still not satisfied it.

"If you want, there are many girls in the school that you can choose from. But I hope, you will choose someone who has the same reputation as you. Ermm.. I mean the good reputation."

"_Does she mean herself?_" "The only girl that I know and have good reputation in this school is Amane. Don't tell me you want her to be my date. Even if I want, sure she won't agree." KaE explained.

"Of course not. You must choose someone from St Miator!" Miyuke stared at KaE fiercely. KaE was taken aback with Miyuki's sudden big reaction.

"_Shit. Is she going to force me to take her to prom night?_"

Miyuki realized her sudden faux pas again. She quickly apologized and recomposed herself.

"I mean you are a St Miator student. You must choose someone from St Miator too. Of course, she doesn't have to be popular. She can be anyone from St Miator. The most important is, you must attend the prom night. That's all. If you want, you can choose anyone from 4th grade and below. I will ask them for you."

"_4__th__ grade and below….. Phew… I'm overreacting. Miyuki is in 5__th__ grade now. So, she has no intention to force me to take her to prom night. But, why she insists me to go to the prom night?_" KaE scratched her own head.

"So how?" Miyuki continue to put pressure on KaE.

KaE knew she can't decline Miyuki's request now. Miyuki sure will kept on nagging her to the prom night. A sudden dirty thought popped up at KaE's mind.

"Ok. I can promise you, I will attend the prom night but with one condition." KaE grinned mischievously.

"What's that?"

"You said I can choose anyone that I like and you will ask her for me right?" Miyuki nodded.

"Ok. Then I want Etoile-sama to be my partner."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Strawberry Panic. Only Shigeru KaE is mine.

The school had ended earlier than usual. It was because that night was the prom night. Everyone had prepared well for it. Including the lecturers. Prom night had become the hottest topic among the students within the week. Even KaE's rumours can't compare with it. Everyone was busy, sending out their invitation letters to their partner. And they were busy preparing their prom night's attire also.

"KaE, congrats me." Amane gave me a quick hug before KaE can say anything.

"For what?" KaE pushed Amane away.

"Hikari had agreed to be my prom night partner." Amane smiled happily. Like a child just received a new toy.

"Oh, I wonder who can have the ability to melt our Spica's Prince cold heart. Is it the Spica's choir girl? The one with long blonde hair?"

"Yes it is. You know her?" Amane asked, still grinning.

KaE scratched her own head, was thinking something. :Hmm…. Isn't she the one who I flirted with last week? At the back of the church. Chikane Hikari right?"

Amane grabbed KaE by her collar and pushed her to the wall. Amanes's eyes were filled with anger. "What did you say just now?'

"Wait…wait. I was ju…..just joking." KaE was surprised with Amane's sudden outburst. Amane was not convinced with KaE's answer. She continued to stare at KaE.

"I'm just joking. Really. I know you like Hikari-san long time ago. I can flirt with any girls in the school, but not my friend's girl, ok? You should trust me." KaE looked at Amane with an innocent face.

Amane was still staring at KaE. Not long, her expression softened, and Amane slowly loosened her grip.

"Sorry. I think I overreact. But you can't take her as a joke." Amane defended herself.

"I was just joking. How do I know you will suddenly play rough? You are always so gentle. Now, you want to kill your friend just because of a girl." It's KaE's turn to make a complaint.

"I had apologized. What do you still want? Furthermore I really don't understand you. You always grumbled with the attention that you get. But still, you went to flirt with the girls. Somemore the girls that you flirted with all have romantic rumours with Etoile-sama. Looks like you are actually seeking for attention more than preventing it. What's your motive actually?"

KaE fixed her shirt's collar and walked away, totally ignoring Amane's question.

"Hey you didn't answer my question." Amane shouted from afar.

"Lazy to entertain you." KaE waved her hand with back facing Amane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KaE opened her door when she heard someone was knocking on it.

"Hi, KaE-sama." A girl in Le Rim uniform greeted KaE.

KaE scrutinized the girl for a while then exclaimed. "You are Minamoto Chikaru-sama, Le Rim's student council president." Chikaru nodded her head and smiled.

KaE eyed at Chikaru suspiciously.

"Can I come in?" Without waiting for KaE's reply, Chikaru went in and sat on KaE's bed. KaE frowned at Chikaru's bad manner.

"Is there anything I can help you?" KaE closed the door. She took her seat on her chair next to her table.

"Yes, I would like to invite you as my partner to tonight's prom night." Chikaru grinned.

On the surface, KaE looked calm with Chikaru's sudden invitation. But on the inside, her heart was beating fast and loud. So loud that KaE wondered, can Chikaru hear her heart beat or not. It was indeed the surprise of the year for KaE.

"Why me? Sure Minamoto-sama can have a better partner than me."

"Don't you know you are the new star in our school? Many girls are willing to die just to be your partner tonight. I bet sure you received a lot of invitation cards right?" Chikaru was in her most cheerful mood.

"But I doubt Minamoto-sama is one of them."

"Luckily I still have my charm." Chikaru laughed.

KaE felt Chikaru was teasing her all the time. KaE was getting angry but was trying hard not to show it out. "What do you really want, Minamoto-sama?" KaE tried her best to be polite but her body language had sent a signal to Chikaru to stop this game. KaE had no intention to play with Chikaru anymore. Chikaru chuckled.

"Well, looks like I can't compare with the girls that you are flirting with recently. No wonder Etoile-sama never had her eyes on me."

"Minamoto-sama!"

"Call me Chikaru."

KaE looked away.

Chikaru only smiled, when KaE was getting annoyed. She decided to end this game. "You know it's impossible to have Etoile-sama as your partner tonight. I don't know you're just giving a hard time to Miyuki or you really have that intention. But I can promise to you, Etoile-sama's first dance…." Chikaru stared at KaE carefully. "…..will be yours. So what do you think?"

KaE's mood suddenly changed and she grinned. "That settles it."

"I wonder what's your motive behind all these things, KaE-san." Chikaru had dropped all the formalities in between them and called KaE in intimate way. But KaE had opened the door, as a signal to Chikaru that they had reached an agreement and Chikaru can leave now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuma's POV.

All eyes were set on me as I walked gracefully into the hall. I was well aware with the attention that I will get. And I was fully aware the charm that I got on them. I was late to the prom night. By the time I reached, the dancing floor was already crowded with dancing partners. But all the movements had stopped, for their attention had turned to me.

"You looked beautiful today Etoile-sama." Chikaru whispered, suddenly appear on my side.

"You look stunning too, Chikaru-chan." I smiled.

"If it really does, the why I can't get St. Miator's latest star, Shigeru KaE's first dance. I'm supposed to be her partner tonight." Chikaru sighed and looked away.

I rested my hand on Chikaru's shoulder. "Chikaru-chan, you know too well, you can't compare with me, right?"

Chikaru shot her eyes at me in anger but not long she suddenly burst into laughter. "You are mean Shizuma-chan. I was sad. You don't even try to console me."

"And what makes you think I will fall into your little act?" We both laughed.

"Miyuki-chan owe us both a favour" Chikaru said.

"Not to me. After all, I'm St Miator's student. I should lend a helping hand to Miyuki, to help St Miator to retain the title Etoile. At least, this is what I thought."

"Anyway, at last, my duty is over. I can retreat back to my room and have a nice sleep. As for you…." Chikaru turned her head and fixed her gaze on KaE who was walking towards us.

"…….I passes the babysitting job to you."

Chikaru left and she mumbled to herself, "Shigeru KaE……Shigeru……doesn't this name sounds familiar to you, Shizuma-sama…." Chikaru chuckled.

I saw Chikaru make her way to the exit. Once Chikaru had left, KaE was standing in front of me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought she will hug me close, grinning from ear to ear once I was in her arm. But I was wrong. She was so gentleman enough to keep her distance. And her left hand, I can feel, she tried her best to keep her minimal contact on my waist. She didn't grin. Not even smile. She kept her focus on me. It was I who first to blush under her serious gaze.

"You were quiet." She said.

"You too." I replied.

We were both quiet. But we can hear the mumbling sound in the dance floor. And I can feel they were talking bout us.

"I'm glad; you agree to dance with me." She smiled. Her first smile of the night.

"I thought you will be disappointed with just a dance."

She chuckled. "More than satisfied." She looked happy now.

"What's your attention? Don't tell me you are trying to flirt with me just like the other girls."

She kept quiet. She didn't smile anymore. "I never think of flirting with you. I will rather hope, you will see the other side of me."

I stared at her with questioning eyes.

"I hope…..you will stop torturing yourself." KaE said in a very low voice.

"I don't understand."

Here she was again. Saying something that I don't understand at all. Just like at the greenhouse.

She seemed hesitant for a while. "I hope you will forget the past and face the future with new courage and strength. This is everyone's wish. My wish. And….her wish." She whispered to herself the last 2 words. I almost can't hear the last two words.

I tried to push her away but she tightened her grip on my waist and pulled me neared.

"Please, let me finish it." She begged.

"Tell me first, who you really are." I demanded.

"Doesn't my family name sounds familiar to you?"

Shigeru. Now she mentioned it. Where did I hear that name before? It really sounds familiar. I cracked my brain to think for the answer. Pity. I can't remember a thing bout the name.

"You don't remember a thing bout my family name, do you?" She asked.

I didn't answer her question. She was right.

"You are one of the 2 reasons why I am at here right now." Her eyes were fixed on me. I should say she never took her eyes off from me since we started the dance.

"What is the second reason?"

KaE seemed hesitate to answer my question. I cleared my throat and looked away. I think she got my signal. I can feel her muscle tighten. She was nervous.

"I have promise someone that I will take care of you if anything bad happen to her. And I had agreed with it. Though I have to admit, I have my own intention when I make that promise."

"Who's……." KaE cut in before I finished my question.

"The first time I saw you it was 2 and half years ago at my aunt's mansion." My movement stopped in surprised. "_We met before_?"

"We had a brief introduction and the host had all of your time after that. Little did you know, you had my full attention for the entire day, but….I thinks you hardly notice it. You were…were….too preoccupied with the host. I was a sin man backed then, for hoping I can switch my position with the host, considering my relationship with the host. The host was a not a stupid person herself. She knew it, but she never mentioned a single word bout it. Not until she exhaled her last breath."

KaE took a breath then continued.

"She knew I had fallen for you. She hope I can be the one who can take care of you after her cause…cause…… she trusted me I can do my job well. She trusted me; you can get the best only from me. And she trusted me, that only I….I can love you as much as she does."

I was horrified with her confession. I was even more horrified when I knew KaE knew her. I pushed her away and ran to the exit. My tears were streaming down. KaE only can look at me helplessly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok ladies I'm going to announce the king and the queen of the prom night" The announcer announced through her microphone. "The result is in my hand now. Anxious eh?" The announcer teased. The crowd roared, demand for the answer. "Patient, patient. I'm getting it now." The announcer slowly unfolded the piece of paper in her hand. The crowd did not make a single sound. The atmosphere became anxious. "Hah. It's not what I expected. Opps… Sorry. They make a perfect couple too. And now, the king and the queen of the prom night…..band please gives me some drum rolling sound…..Ok. that's good. They are…..Kiyashiki Momomi-sama and Kenjou Kaname-sama. Both from Spicaaaaaa……….. "Congratulations." The crowd cheered but not as much as expected.

Kaname felt her tongue had numbed when she heard the result. "Momomi, there's nothing wrong with my hearings right. The announcer just announced we are the king and…."

"Yes dear. Don't you like it?" Momomi smiled sweetly.

"But how can we…"

"I told you, I have my own way. Now, tonight's award will help to boost our chances in Etoile's election." Momomi now was laughing wickedly. Kaname was glad she had such a smart girlfriend but she still felt wondered how did Momomi did it.


End file.
